Golden Age Static
Personality Tatsuma is always a happy and friendly person and he loves to help other. He loves his family. He wants to be a good hero and would try his best to help other in need who can't protect him. His family is everything for him and Torryn is not his real brother but he loves him like he is his brother Backstory Tatsuma did live his whole live in Way Heaven and likes the city and he knows that there are sometimes really messed up things going on there. When Torryn first came to them he could tell how saddened it is for him to not know where his parents are and he knows that he did hide it from them how he felt but he never did had a chance to talk to him about that. At first Torryn would not show any kind of emotions. Sometimes later Torryn opened up to his family and him and in his childhood they where really often seen together. That bond that they had was unbreakable and nothing could change. They both did later on as they where 14 years old a promise to be great heroes but Tatsuma knows that he probably did forget about it and what Torryn never knew that he did know that he was trying to be a Rogue. Tatsuma always did know things about his brother and he is like a real brother too him. He never could hide things from him and Tatsuma has nolage about how Torryn did feel. After Torryn did move out of their home they would almost everyday call each other and talk about many things and that is what he really loved doing.At a young age (4 years old) his father did train him into hand to hand combat and swords play. Later on when Torryn did came into their family they would sometimes train together but Torryn never managed to win against him and that did never change until this day. Still living by his parents. He did manage to find the parents of Torryn and as he did tell him Torryn made his way out of way heaven to meet them. They still did call each other. Torryn did tell him that he should tell his friends sorry that he did leave and that he will come back but not sure when. He did need a break from being a hero and Tatsuma knows about that. Torryn did tell only Tatsuma about his second personality and he knows that he will be fine. His mother has a quirk what can help Torryn with it. Sure he will miss him but he knows when he will come back that he will be different. Resources A smartphone, laptop, 20'000, house Equipment / Weaponry sword, a whip specialised for his quirk Specialisations Hand to hand comat and swords play Quirk In his body he has electricity what going through and he can channel it through any weapons. Right now he has a whip what can channel his electricity quirk. It is a special one what was made for that quirk. It is a 20 meter long one and he can swing the whip at 50 m/s and then it will hit you. It will only slow you down by 25% on every hit capping at 100%. Meaning after 4 successful hit's the target will be stunned for 1 turn. The slow and the stack last 1 turn meaning that if you have a turn where you don't lamd a hit then the stacks will nullify. Tatsuma can also charge it for 2 turns and either hit with it and stun for 2 turn or release it in 6 m radius and reduce speed by 80%. While he is charging the whip he can't attack. Addition to that his hit's are 800 C° hot, dealing damage 25 k N. Now Tatsuma has a new ability an electric wall which size can change from 1x1m as smallest to 8x8m as biggest. The wall has Barrier lvl durability of 100k N. It can move around but only on the same axis. So it cannot spin or turn. Only move in linear motions around static in 10 m radius. Wall moves at 10 m/s Additionally anyone who touches the wall will be stunned for 1 turn. After that they will have immunity to the stun for 1 turn. Wall can be active for 8 turns or when destroyed. After that it will have 3 turn Cooldown. Example Being away from his opponent 15 meters away and trying to hit them after that the person got wrapped around the whip they would be stunned for one turn. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:Golden Age OC Rogues